My Melissa
by Xenolord
Summary: Melissa Bergman pleads with Samus not to leave her alone on the Bottle Ship any longer. T for Adult Situations. Written out of a sheer hatred for Other M.


Author's Note: Each time I think about this, I hate myself a little more. The sheer thought that I SUFFERED THROUGH SIX HOURS of Metroid: Other M is purely ridiculous. Through so many rage quits, selling my copy a day and a half after I got it (FUCKING VORASH) and hating every second of the fight with Nightmare, Ridley, and Phantoon, I decided that, as emo and whiny as Samus was in Other M, I have to admit, the thought of Melissa Bergman and Samus getting some 'alone time' after Melissa spills half the plot that one time, I couldn't resist.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Metroid Series or, THANK GOD, Other M. This is just one of those "Get It Out And Pretend It Never Happened" things.

My Melissa

'_As Melissa spoke, telling me her story, I couldn't help but think about all the holes it had. In order for the Metroids on this station to be so well-organized and so powerful, they would have to have some central entity, much like Mother Brain on Zebes..._' Samus thought to herself, staring over the information before her as Melissa laid it out for her. '_...and how would the cybernetic Zebesians I confronted earlier possibly be revived as Space Pirates? It was almost too perfect, as if she was telling me what I wanted to here, in an attempt to steer me wrong? What would Adam say to Melissa in this situation? Would he call her on his suspicions, or play along until he knew for sure that something was up? I couldn't help but hear his voice guiding me through this situation..._'

"The Metroids are located here... in Sector Zero." Melissa spoke, pointing to a small, undesignated area on the station's map. "We didn't record it, because we didn't want anything to happen should the public happen across the Bottle Ship. I've uploaded the location to your suit's map." Samus nodded at the instructions, her clear visor shimmering a glowing amber.

"Stay here, Melissa, I'm going to check out Sector Zero." Turning on her heel, Samus takes one step before Melissa's voice broke her determination.

"Samus, wait!" She called, a hand coming down on her shoulder. "Samus... don't leave me here... I'm scared, there are people out there who mean me harm..." The visor shifted back so Melissa could see her eyes. "I don't want to be left alone on this station anymore... Nowhere's safe with those... things running around."

"Just lock the door, Melissa. You'll be fine, and I'll be back for you faster then you can blink." Turning back, she was stopped once again before she could take two steps, the woman's arms locked tight around her waist. '_To see a grown woman reduced to such fear... such uncontrolled horror, to jump at her own shadow... I've been that afraid before. A young girl having just witnessed everything she's ever loved ripped from kicking and screaming from her arms..._' Samus' thoughts carried her away to a time far away. "K-2L..." She mused, unheared amongst Melissa's sobs. Disappearing from her body with a shimmer, her suit vanished, replaced with her blue Emergency Armor, Melissa's shaking form still clinging to her waist. "Melissa... it's going to be fine. I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all..."

"That's what _they_ said." She responded, clutching tighter to the powerful figure of a bounty hunter. "That's what they _all_ said, and they're all dead! The Federation can't protect me, and if you leave me here... you'll come back and I'll be dead... Just like everyone else." She paused, her eyes filled with tears as she pleaded. "I don't want to end like them... please... don't leave me." Eyeing the woman, Samus almost felt something of what she was at the moment, some of her fear creeping through the Emergency Armor and settling in her stomach. '_I felt as though I was back on SR-388, the newborn __Metroid Hatchling imprinting me as it's mother, and following me where ever I went. The fear she had in her heart had brought out some kind of primal instinct in the girl, causing her to revert to some of her more basic instinct, most prominent was the need to be around some kind of strong mother like figure, someone to shelter her from the storm. I was disappointed and a little sad myself that I could not provide the kind of protection she needed, as navigating the station was dangerous enough alone. I could not afford someone tagging along, and simply getting in my way, or have someone always on the sidelines, watching everything I do, and simply being an extra target. With Ridley still somewhere loose in the station, it was best for her to stay here, away from any dangers that might be following me. Despite the desperation in her voice, the churning of my own stomach, and the nagging doubts of my mind, I said the only thing I could think of at the time._' Samus' thoughts carried her away again. With a motherly hand, she stroked Melissa's hair softly and smiled. "Melissa... I'm not like the Galactic Federation. I'm trained for this." They were words that would have comforted anyone, and seemed to work in this case. Looking up from the tear-stained mascara that ran down her cheeks from her eyes, she pulled herself up, her arms still locked around Samus.

'_I couldn't explain it at the time, but as she stood, moving her arms up my sides, and around my chest, I couldn't help but feel something towards her, some kind of affection. I'm not sure if it was a side effect of the adrenaline coursing through both of us at the time, or if it was a deep desire to feel another's touch, but the longer she held to me, the more I couldn't pull myself away. Her eyes said it all; in my arms, she felt as though the problems of the station were nothing, miniscule issues that could be resolved later. It was like that when she held onto me, she could overcome anything._' The desperate locked arms she had earlier had dissolved into a full hug, holding Samus to her body for fear of letting her drift into oblivion. Her mascara continued to run through her eyeliner, rolling down her cheek and onto Samus' shoulder. With an uneasy hand, Samus put her arms across the woman, crossing them at her back in a weak, uncertain hug. '_This was all so very new to me, this woman showing such affection with such reckless abandon. She didn't care who I was... she just wanted someone who could protect her, and she knew I could. It was all very much in a short period of time, and I didn't know how to process it all. Love... one emotion I never had to luxury to feel, nor the time to think on it. Is this what it looked like, what it was? To trust someone so wholly and completely that you would rather die then be separated from them for even a second? My emotions and thoughts were running as high as my heart rate and sweat had began to bead on my forehead. Looking at her blonde hair and blue eyes, I couldn't help but feel something for her... It was almost like looking into a mirror, a reflection of me looking back through the looking glass, and crying to be let out._' More sure of herself, her grip around Melissa tightened, pulling her closer to her body.

"Samus... I need you..." Melissa muttered into the other woman's ear, heavy desperation in her voice. "I need you... more then you know." She brought her eyes to meet Samus', and the more experienced knew what her eyes said. '_Dependence. That was what I saw in Melissa's eyes. This was more then a need to be protected. This was deeper. If things on the Bottle Ship resolved quickly, and if Melissa survived, would she seek me out again? Or would her affections dissolve the longer she's away from danger, and me? Suddenly, one emotion merged into another, and I couldn't tell where one thought ended and another began. I could feel her hot breath against my lips, her mouth so close to mine seemed to cry out for something just out of reach. Her eyes were looking down, as if she was trying to read me and just couldn't. I felt her cold lips pass over mine, teasing me with a simple glancing touch, drawing me farther into whatever she wanted or had planned. I suddenly became aware of her completely, where she was at all times, how her hands caressed my back and her body pressed to mine. Even through my Emergency Armor, and her heavy clothes, I could feel her heartbeat accelerate, matching to my own racing heart._' Rolling her shoulders, Melissa shrugged the lab coat from her back throwing it behind her. Unfastening a few buttons on the front of her coat, she discarded that, as well, leaving her in a black tank top and a pair of jeans. Pressing a single button on the console behind her, the lights on both doors clicked from green to red, locked from the inside, opened only by her or I. There would be no one to distract us, no one to interrupt what she had planned. She gave the more experienced Bounty Hunter a soft kiss. '_A kiss... such a simple gesture with so many meanings. I couldn't begin to know which meaning this one had taken, and something inside of me didn't want to know. I decided it best to take it at face value, a sign of affection from her to I. My mind raced as I tried to think of some way to respond. No words found my lips, so I decided that prehaps there were no proper words for this situation. So I did what any normal person would._' Leaning closer in, Samus returned her kiss with one of her own, and gently breaking the embrace she had become so used to. Placing one hand over her heart, the rune on her hand glowed slightly, her Emergency Armor shifted form, the middle of it around her belly receeded into her top and legs, turning into a sports bra and a pair of loose-fitting daisy dukes. It was a look she was not used to others seeing her in, usually reserved for those times when she was alone. '_I wasn't sure how I felt about being left so exposed as I had been. I never removed my suit for any reason, save for being off duty, and I had never shown this much skin before in my life. It was a new feeling, one I could get used to._' Melissa placed her hands on Samus' sides and rubbed up and down, her soft skin finding it's way effortlessly across Samus' pale exterior. '_Her touch excited me, made me crave for more. I couldn't explain why I felt like this, or what made me want it so much. Her hands were intoxicating, and her moves more then beautiful. It wasn't long before I was completely consumed by her, unable and unwilling to pull myself away..._'

Melissa locked lips once again with the Bounty Hunter, her hands rubbing idly her side and back, with Samus' hands lying lazily on her Melissa's waist. Samus' radio crackled in her ear, Adam's voice coming over clearly.

"Samus, what's going on? I lost your suit's signal and camera feed." Samus ignored the CO's voice and took the earpiece off, tossing it behind her to the floor. "Samus, what's going on? Respond! Respond!" Slowly, she put one hand to the scientist's shoulder caressing from her shoulder down softly. Breaking the kiss for a few seconds, Melissa smiled, giving Samus a quick lick, dragging her tongue up her cheek with a smile. With an inticing motion from Melissa, she backed up and pressed a button on the console, the screen showing 'Keyboard Locked' above her head. Sitting on and stretching out onto the keyboard, Melissa gave a crass grin and put her feet onto the edge, her high-heels locking over the edge causing her legs to spread slightly apart. She pulled her skirt up a little as Samus walked straight up to her, standing between her legs which Melissa closed around her, leaned across the console and Melissa, one hand under her arm, the other moving a stray blonde hair from the scientist's face. No words were exchanged as Melissa caressed her hands across Samus' shoulders, down her chest and to her stomach, the woman's capturing sapphire eyes seeming to claim Samus as her own. The Bounty Hunter slipped her fingers up the tails of Melissa's tank top to her own stomach, feeling the soft of her skin and the heat of her body.

Closing her eyes and giving a soft exhale, Samus' lips found Melissa's again, the chill of the station lost to the heat of the scientists' body. Samus felt Melissa's tongue touch hers, sending a spike of pleasure up her spine. She wanted to feel that again. She HAD to feel it again... Almost as if she felt it too, the scientists' tongue made another entrance into Samus' mouth, this time it was being waited on with bated breath. Saliva mixed with saliva as the cold air around them condensed into a thin layer of sweat across both women, only further adding to both's stimulation. After a moment or two, Samus finally pulled away, a thin, shimmering strand of saliva bridging the two as it glistened in the low light. With a slight wave of her finger, Melissa collected the stand and licked it off, smiling. "Delicious..." She smiled. One of Samus' hands dropped to Melissa's partially exposed legs, rubbing the sensitive part of her thigh, causing Melissa to shiver in pleasure. "Oh god..." She struggled out, her head thrown back to withstand the surge coursing through her body. "Samus..."

"Melissa... sssh..." She placed a free hand to her lips and silenced her. "It's alright now, Melissa.. you're safe." She gave a sweet, resolving smile, planting a few more tender kisses on her neck. "You're always safe with me." Melissa's unoccupied hand found it's way to Samus' rear, grabbing a firm, but loving hold on one of the luscious cheeks, causing her to moan a little in pleasure. If only this could last forever.

The ship lurched as it dropped out of Hyperspace, Samus banging her head against her seat.

"Whoops! Haha!" A male voice laughed. "That was a rough exit, sorry about that..."

"Creer?" Samus asked, the white-haired man to her left smiling to her.

"Oh, g'morning, Samus. I see you're awake. Sorry about the rough exit, I had too much power in one drive, and we had a backfire." He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Sleep well?"

"Yea... what happened?"

"My guess? The stress of escaping an exploding planet was too much for you, and you conked out the second we got into Hyperspace. I figured you needed the sleep, and I could fly this think myself." Exploding planet? Zebes... so what she had just experienced was... a dream...

"Oh... well, thanks for letting me sleep, Creer." Creer gave an obnoxious laugh.

"Ah, come on, Princess, you know I always let you sleep." He smiled. Samus nodded and sat up straight in the seat. "Soooooo..." He stretched out as she stretched herself. "Who's Melissa?" He smiled, visible in one of the MFD's.

"Melissa?" She asked, her dream coming back. "O-oh... no one..." She answered nonchalantly, looking out into space.

"Really? No one, eh? So this No One can get you to moan in your sleep, then? I need to meet this person, he or she sounds fun."

"M-moaning?" Samus asked, her face flushed with red suddenly.

"Oh-ho ho yea." Creer continued, laughing as he put on a falsetto voice, imitating Samus. " 'Oh, Melissa... you're so beautiful... I love you so much... you're safe with me...'" Samus' color only brightened.

"It was a dream, leave me alone." She continued, putting her head in her hands.

"You had a sexy dream? Dammit, why don't I ever have sexy dreams!" He thought for a moment. "Was she hot?"

"CREER!" She shouted.

"Wha-aat! It's a legitimate question."

"One I'm not answering." She replied, crossing her arms defiantly. Creer stated to count down from three, and when he hit one, she broke finally. "God, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Heavenly blonde hair and the most enthralling sapphire eyes in the galaxy! She just made me feel so... loved..." Creer laughed a little. "Don't laugh at me!" She flared red again. "This is so embarrassing..."

"Don't worry about it, Samus. We all have our little bicurious moments. This 'Melissa' was probably a repressed memory of people you've been attracted to in the past given a human form." He paused for a moment, thinking. "She didn't have any of my characteristics, did she?"

"Oh, stop yourself." She answered.

"Oh, come on. A guy can dream, can't he?" The console before Creer beeped. "Well, wake up fully Samus. We gots us another mission. Looks like Biologic needs a babysitter." Creer pressed a button and punched in a new course.

"Great... babysitting duty." As a secondary thought, she added: "Hey Creer... I'm not a whiny little bitch, am I?"

"No, why? I mean, you complain, but who doesn't? You're not what I'd call whiny."

"No... never mind... dream stuff."

END

Ending Author's Note: Okay, for the record, I just want to state that the Samus that is depicted in Other M I loath with the fury of a thousand gods, but after being forced by a friend to complete Other M (And mopping the floor with Ridley, with only getting hit about twice, not including the wall rake he does), I powered through it and got to the end, and all I could think of was "Holy Great Googlie Mooglies! Melissa and Samus would be so hot together!" so I did this. YES I KNOW MELISSA'S AN ANDROID! I CHANGED THINGS!

Second Ending Author's Note: For those of you wondering, the end is a reference to my story Metroid: Entourage, with Creer Andromeda being the other character I added. Feel free to read what I have (It'll be updated soon, promise.)


End file.
